Question: $ (-2)^{4} = \; ?$
Explanation: The base in this expression is $-2$ The exponent in this expression is $4$ This expression means $-2$ multiplied by itself $4$ times. $-2^{4} = (-2)\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)$